Jealousy
by AlexisPryce
Summary: Set after "Semper Fidelis", Abby lets McGee know how she feels about his flirting with the ICE agent. Just a little PWP.


**Setting: Post-"Semper Fidelis"**

-

The dim lights of the computers in the lab had drawn Timothy McGee towards them. It was nearing midnight, and even Gibbs had left for the night. Walking into the lab, Tim tapped softly on the door frame.

"Abby?" He stepped inside. There was no evidence on the table, and most of the computers had screen savers set on them. Moving towards the back, he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Abby? Are you here?"

"I'm here, Tim," Abby said from the back.

"What are you doing here so late?" He stopped and looked down at a file on her desk. "Even Gibbs has gone home. Plenty of work to do on his new boat, I suppose."

She emerged from the darkened end of the room, pulling at the tie on her black trench coat. "I was waiting to see you."

Tim looked up, his brow furrowing slightly. "See me? Did you need something?"

Biting down on her black-lipsticked lower lip, she nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about…what happened in the lab today."

He thought for a moment, pursing his lips. "I, uh, I don't exactly remember what happened today…that would…be worth talking about."

"You…flirting with Agent Foster-Yates. The touching and the smiling and the being all…into each other."

Shaking his head, Tim laughed lightly. "We already talked about that, Abs. I don't really think there's anything else left to say."

"You might be right," she nodded, then slowly untied her jacket. Reaching up to her shoulders, she pushed it down, letting it fall to the floor of the lab.

McGee couldn't stop his eyes from examining the sight in front of him. His breath caught in his chest and he stammered for a second before stopping the nonsense and licking his lips.

"I didn't like it, Timmy." Her pale green eyes stared at him. Shifting her weight, she took a step towards him. "It made me realize how much I've missed you." Lifting a hand, she dragged it along her side slowly. She wore the usual dog collar and knee-high boots with fishnet stockings, but she'd stripped down to a tight-fitting corset around her midsection and a pair of black lace panties. The lack of a top allowed McGee to see the piercings she'd gotten since the last time they were together. They were his suggestion, after all.

Tim backed up against the desk, leaning back slightly. His breathing had increased a little. Reaching up, McGee tugged at his collar and swallowed hard. "Abby, are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure," she stepped forward and placed a hand on either side of the desk, leaning towards him. Her breath was warm on Tim's lips as she looked into his eyes. "Touch me, Timmy."

This wasn't a time to hesitate. Tim slipped an arm around Abby's waist, his lips finding hers quickly. Pulling her body against his, Tim pushed away from the desk and let his free hand wander to her breasts, caressing the soft flesh once before his fingers grabbed at the hoop in her nipple, tugging it softly.

Abby cried out against his lips, loving the little bit of pain that seared through her flesh. What was pleasure without a little bit of pain to make it that much sweeter? Running her hands over McGee's chest, she pushed at his jacket and loosened his tie with her black-lacquered fingers.

Breaking away from the kiss, McGee's lips found Abby's neck. He kissed there slowly, nipping at her tender flesh. His tongue traced along her spider web tattoo as he gripped her hips, lifting her from the floor.

When McGee lifted her up, Abby's long legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers dragged along his scalp and she giggled softly. She wasn't quite sure where Tim was taking her, but she was game for anything.

"Forgive me…" he whispered, placing her down on the evidence table. Abby always spent a half an hour making the table absolutely pristine and he hoped she wouldn't be insulted by this move. She did, after all, start all of this in the lab.

Actually, the idea of fucking Tim on the meticulously-clean tabletop in her lab was extremely arousing for Abby. She smirked and began unbuttoning McGee's shirt, shaking her head slowly. "I've always wanted to do this here in the lab. I've wanted it to be you."

"It's your lucky day, then, isn't it?" Pushing her back to lie on the table, her long legs still hanging over the edge, Tim dragged his hand down the center of her chest, over the delicately-laced corset. Leaning down, his lips trailed over her exposed breasts. His tongue teased the steel rings in her nipples as he listened to Abby moan with delight. Sliding his hand down between her legs, Tim rubbed his long-ago lover slowly, already feeling the heat and moisture of her center through her panties.

"Get _in_ me, Timothy…" Abby moaned in protest.

Finally unzipping his pants, Tim freed himself from the agony of pressing against layers of fabric with his arousal. He gripped Abby's hips roughly and pulled her towards him. One hand pressed against her stomach, just below the corset, as he nudged her panties aside and quickly buried himself inside of her. It had been four years since Tim had been intimate with Abby; four too many years as he realized how much he'd missed her.

Abby cried out in ecstasy as Tim plunged into her body. She had waited for this for so long. Sitting up, Abby wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and let her lips find his earlobe. "Fuck me, Timothy…"

A slight shiver went down his spine at hearing Abby's words. Sliding a hand around to her back, Tim kissed Abby and pushed deeper, harder into her. He moaned against her lips, nipping at the lower one. His own lips held a dark tint to them from her lipstick. But Tim didn't care. He considered it a small sort of trophy from the whole experience. He pressed his tongue against hers in the searing kiss, thrusting up into her. A light sheen of sweat was developing on the back of his neck and shoulders.

With a quickly-approaching orgasm threatening to drive her into insanity, Abby broke the kiss and dipped her head back, gasping for air. "Tim…yes, right there…"

"Scream my name, Abby…" Tim McGee might have been shy when it came to some things, but he was certainly in his element with Abby. He closed his eyes and pushed her back slowly onto the table, gripping her hips to hold onto her tightly.

Abby's pigtailed head relaxed back against the table. The angle at which Tim was pushing into her was driving her insane. Clawing at the stainless steel beneath her, the Goth lab tech finally allowed herself to spill over into oblivion, not bothering to remain quiet, as it was after hours. "Timothy!"

Her gravelly, sultry voice screaming his name aided Tim with his own orgasm, and he cried out in pleasure, their moans combining together in the empty forensics lab. He slowed his movements to a stop, resting inside of her as he bent forward to rest his head against her corseted stomach and chest. He smiled slightly, hands still gripping her hips.

Abby's breathing was heavy. She looked down at the way he laid his head against her body and smirked. "I really missed you, Timmy."


End file.
